Wait for the Dawn
by alygator86
Summary: Jordan gets in trouble...again


Summary: Jordan gets in trouble… again. And Woody saves her, yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Jordan and Woody would be together by now.

Rating: PG- PG13.

_Thanks to my friend, Nancy. She betaed this and give me some awesome tips. Hope you guys like it!_

Jordan awoke to a heavy object resting on her waist. Confused, she started to panic. Then she remembered. It was just Woody. He lay embracing, sleeping behind her. She lay there, remembering the last couple days.

'Stupid, Jordan. Really stupid,' she thought to herself. She pressed part of her shirt on the gash in her forehead trying to stop the bleeding. From what she could see from the minimal amount of either moonlight or a streetlight streaming through the tiny basement windows, her head was bleeding a lot. She didn't panic, though; head wounds normally bleed a lot.

They were in the middle of a murder investigation and Jordan just had to piss off her prime suspect. A suspect, one might add, that Woody didn't think was plausible.

His plan? Get rid of Jordan before she could tell anyone else that he was indeed, the murderer.

Kidnapped in the middle of the night, Jordan was now, in what seemed to be a dank dark basement, wearing her pajamas. Her head throbbed.

'I really hope Woody comes. What am I saying? We've barely spoken about anything but work for the past 6 months. He probably hates me. Why would he want to find me?'

"What do you mean Jordan's not there?" Woody asked, "She said she would have my DNA results today."

"I don't know, Woody," Lily replied over the phone while trying to do her work at the same time, "But I'm worried about her. She never called to say she wouldn't be in and I can't get ahold of her at all."

"Did she say anything last night? Maybe she told Doctor Macy," Suggested Woody.

"She didn't say anything to Garret, Bug, Nigel or Sydney," Lily was starting to get annoyed with Woody. "She is never late, Woody. Could you please just go to her apartment and make sure she's ok?" She scrunched her brows.

Woody signed, "Sure Lily."

"Thank you. Call me when you get there."

Woody hung up the phone and rubbed his face. He really didn't want to go over to Jordan's apartment. Sighing again he grabbed his coat and keys.

Woody knocked, waited a minute then knocked again.

"Jordan!" he called "Are you in there?"

"No answer." He reluctantly pulled out his keys – he still had a spare key for her apartment. He unlocked the door and went inside. "No lights. But her laptop is powered up." It sits, the screensaver going, out on her counter.

"Jordan?" he called. Still, no answer.

Woody continued through Jordan's apartment and to her bedroom. He opened the door and startled. "She's in trouble." Her covers strewn on the floor; The window leading to the fire escape, broken from the outside; Blood on her pillow.

"Damn it," he pulled out his cell phone and called for backup.

Along for the backup came Lily and Nigel with his fun toys.

"We got some prints from the window frame," Nigel started telling Woody, "and a sample of the blood. There's a lot, mate, that's a bad sign."

"Just run the prints, Nigel. I want to catch this guy," Woody was mad. He wasn't mad a Jordan but mad at himself.

"What's wrong, Woody?" Lily asked softly.

"I have been such a jerk to Jordan, Lily."

"It's understandable, Woody. A lot has happened to you," she told him, trying to help.

"That's just it, Lily, its not. When I was shot she whispered 'please don't leave me'. I convinced myself it was because she thought I was going to die."Lily rubbed his shoulder, "She cares about you."

"I was just tired of having to chase her. I didn't want to let her in again only to see her run."

"I can't help you with that. You and Jordan need to talk," Lily suggested, Before Woody could reply…

"Got a match on the print! John Tate," Nigel announced.

"Tate?" Woody repeated, "Jordan told me she suspected him and I told her he didn't do it.

Pale light streamed through the small windows in the basement. Jordan awoke for the second time.

'I still don't know what's going on with Woody,' Jordan thought to herself, 'It kind of feels like we switched places. Now I'm chasing and he's running.'

Jordan hears a commotion upstairs. Trying to move, trying to scream. She realized she is tied up. She can taste the duct tape over her mouth. 'So much for scratching the itch on my left ear.'

'The yelling; That voice! Vaguely sounds like Woody!' The yelling stops. The basement door squeaks open. Footsteps weigh heavily, the stairs creaking as someone descends them. The lights blink on, hitting Jordan like a flash bulb. She snaps her eyes shut.

"Jordan?" Woody calls, coming over to her. He carefully peals off the duct tape from her mouth and unties her from the pole.

"Thank you." Jordan says, taking a gasp of air.

Woody brushes her hair out of her face, lightly bumping against the gash in her forehead.

"Ow! Don't do that," she recoiled.

"I'm sorry. Let's get you out of here." He stood, offered his hand to her.

"Jordan!" Lily exclaimed, hugging her friend. She wrapped her arm protectively around Jordan's shoulders, walking her to the ambulance on scene.

Jordan sits in the back of the ambulance. An EMT wraps her in a blanket.

Woody finishes talking to officers and detectives on scene, glancing over to Jordan. The EMT was cleans the blood from her face and begins cleaning the wound.

Woody barely notices, someone hands him a cup of coffee. He turns venturing toward the ambulance. He sits down next to Jordan as the EMT butterfly stitches her gash. Woody can now clearly see it, just below Jordan's hairline on the left side. He offers her the coffee.

"Thanks," she replies, welcoming the warm beverage and taking a sip.

"You're welcome," he replies, "Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?"

"I just want to go home right now," she told him, "I need to clean up. You can come over if you want and we can talk there."

"That's fine," he replied.

They enter Jordan's apartment. Woody looks around. "Lily already took care of the mess but you need to tell your super so you can get a new window."

Jordan sighed and tossed her keys on the counter. "I'm going to take a shower," she says, walking to her bathroom.

"I'll make us some coffee," Woody replied.

Ten minutes later Jordan came out in black kickpants and a blue tank top. Her hair washed hair, tied up in a messy bun, already curling in several directions. The coffee is finished brewing. Woody sips a cup, waiting on the far end of Jordan's couch.

Jordan helps herself to a cup of coffee and sits cross-legged on the other end of the couch facing Woody.

"You never learn, do you?" Woody asked, his eyes on her butterfly stitch.

"You know me," she joked, "I always have to be right."

They avoid eye contact. An uncomfortable silence separates them.

Jordan breaks the silence. "What did you want to talk about, Woody?"

Woody stares at his coffee. "When I heard Tate had taken you I didn't know what to do. I have been a complete ass these past 6 months and I am sorry. I've taken you for granted."

He looked at her "After I got shot I made myself believe what you said was out of pity or because you thought I was going to die. I figured that if I let you in, you would run again." He sighed.

Jordan studies him. "It seems we've had a bit of role reversal. Me chasing and you running," she put her coffee on the table, "I thought I was going to die tonight! My only thoughts, hopes, were that you would find me." She looks at him. "I guess that shows something."

"Jo, I don't know what I would ever do with out you. Even when I tried to push you away, you were always there. You have been my best friend for so long and I've been in love with you for almost as long."

"What about Sam or Lu?" she reminded. It had to come up sometime.

"Well I could ask you the same about Vegas Boy," Woody retorted.

Jordan crossed her arms across her chest, "Ok, well 'Vegas Boy' was an attempt to get my mind off of you."

"Same with Sam and Lu," Woody admitted, "Guess it didn't work. I'm still in love with you.

Jordan smiled, "I seem to have that same problem, Farm boy."

Woody scooted down to sit next to Jordan. "Jo, do you want to have a relationship with me? Because if not, tell me now –"

He didn't get to finish because Jordan suddenly leaned forward, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, yet softly. After the shock wore off, Woody kissed back.

They broke apart and Jordan smiled, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, farm boy."

"I think I can handle it, Buttercup."

The movie was almost over when Woody looked over at Jordan. Her eyes were just about closed. He leaned forward and picked up the remote from the coffee table to stop the movie.

"Come on, Jordan. Time for bed," Woody told her.

Jordan groaned and stretched then stood up. "Will you stay?" she asked."Of course. Your couch is the most comfortable one ever."

"No, I mean with me – b-but not with me, with me," Jordan tried to explain as well as she could with a head injury.

"I understand, Jo," he replied, moving to hug her.

She buried her face in his neck, "I'm scared, Woody. He came through the window," she whispered.

"I know," he kissed her head, "I know. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Jordan moved in Woody's sleeping embrace to see around her room, making sure everything was alright.

"What's doin'?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Just trying to see what time it is," Jordan replied, sleepily, turning over to look at him.

Woody knew Jordan "You're safe, Jo," he brushed hair out of her face, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Jordan snuggled into Woody, relaxed. The last thing he heard from her before she went back to sleep was, "I love you, Woody."

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, " I love you, too, Jordan."

The End!

Reviews are like hot chocolate, not necessary but greatly appreciated. 


End file.
